


indelible

by ndnickerson



Category: Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Lingerie, Loss of Virginity, Missionary Position, Sexual Content, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ndnickerson/pseuds/ndnickerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nancy invites Ned to accompany her on a trip to Florida - and she's planned to make this one memorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	indelible

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XIV for prompts: kissing, whisper, earlobe, fingertip, partners, first.
> 
> Written for Nancy Drew Yuletide 2012 prompt: Nancy and Ned plan to get away together for a long weekend, and Nancy has decided that she wants to sleep with Ned for the first time that weekend.

Ned's at Emerson studying hard for his finals, and Nancy's sitting on her bed at home in River Heights, staring at the phone, so hard that she's startled when it actually rings. She almost answers it, but when Hannah takes the call downstairs and doesn't tell Nancy to pick up, she relaxes, flopping backward, gazing up at the ceiling.

Yes. _Yes._

It feels right. She and Ned have been talking about their future a lot lately, and when he's home for his summer break in three days, they'll be departing for a long celebratory weekend together. He'll begin his senior year in a few months. They've been together a long time.

Yes.

Once Hannah's off the telephone, Nancy picks up, dialing the number for the Omega Chi house. She spends the next few moments trying to calm her speeding heart, trying to figure out how to phrase this, wondering if she should tell him. After all, what if he doesn't feel the same way?

Then Ned picks up the phone, and she hears his voice, low and warm with affection. "Hey beautiful."

_Yes._

"Hey," she whispers, her smile widening into a grin.

\--

After solving a case for the hotel's owner, Nancy's had a standing invitation to claim a complimentary stay at the Three Palms resort in the Florida keys anytime. She's never felt like taking advantage of the owner, but when Gillian sent her a Christmas card and renewed the offer, it just seemed to make sense.

Especially before hurricane season really sets in.

Ned's parents drop him off at Nancy's house the morning of their departure, and they have no time alone together before Hannah's driving them to the airport. They keep exchanging nervous smiles through check-in and the security check line, and once they're waiting at the gate, Ned guides her over to a pair of chairs in the corner. Two teenagers, their heads gently rocking in an alternating rhythm, headphones on, are the only people near them.

"Hey," he says, smiling at her again.

"Hey," she replies, reaching between them, touching his hand. He laces his fingers through hers, then uses his other hand to tuck a loose strand of red-gold hair behind her ear.

"I just want you to know, Miss Drew," he says softly, "that thanks to that phone call a few days ago, I was _significantly_ distracted while trying to study."

"Were you," she says softly, her lips curving up.

He nods. "And I am incredibly glad that you chose Florida for this trip."

"Because I'll basically be spending our trip in bikinis and flip flops?"

"That, and," he leans forward, kissing her earlobe before he whispers into her ear, "We'll be a good thousand miles away from your father when we do this."

"Hmm. Excellent point," she murmurs, her eyes sparkling.

\--

Nancy's been in many stressful situations, during the nineteen years of her life. She's been in mortal peril, she's dangled from high places depending only on the strength of her fingertips, she's been shot at and attacked, knocked out and threatened, stymied and triumphant.

But she's paralyzed when she tries to figure out what to wear to bed, that first night.

Because this is a night for _them_ , and their sex life has always been something she's kept between them, she didn't ask Bess's opinion—George would have rolled her eyes, Nancy knows; Hannah would have been disapproving—and now she has three options in front of her, her favorites of the gowns she brought with her.

Ned's waiting in their room for her, and it's a beautiful room, with its own large private balcony, the bed sumptuous, the mattress like sinking into a cloud. She loved the accommodations when she solved the case here a year ago, and she loves it now.

But she stands considering, aware the whole time that Ned's waiting, probably growing impatient, and she picks up the pale turquoise gown before she changes her mind, reaching for the baby blue chiffon trimmed in white lace. When she glances at her reflection, her cheeks are flushed with the wine Ned ordered with dinner, and her own anticipation.

And dinner was special, and expensive, but she can't remember details, only that her food tasted delicious, that the wine was good, that halfway through the meal his foot nudged hers under the table and the contact sent a thrill all the way up her spine.

She looks—she hopes she looks—both sweet and seductive, in the blue gown. The fabric is practically transparent, the halter top a more substantial lace, and the thong beneath is white lace trimmed with a small blue bow. She gives her reflection one more scrutinizing stare, then nods.

Her boyfriend is sitting at the foot of the bed, and through the balcony doors she can hear the muted crash of the moonlit waves. He's turned the bedside lamp on, casting the room in a warm glow, and in its light she can see a bottle of lubricant, a handful of foil packets. The warmth in her cheeks glows hotter.

She and Ned have fooled around before, have come very close to making love. But when she called him, she told him that she was ready. She wants to have sex with him; she wants him to be her first.

And, apparently, he came ready too.

She drank enough wine with dinner to gain a buzz, but it's burned off now, swept away by her arousal and anticipation. When Ned rises and comes to her, she feels nervous and happy and a little scared, her wide-eyed gaze locked to him.

"You look so beautiful, sweetheart."

"Thanks," she whispers, slipping her arms up around his neck when he kisses her, sweetly at first. She's worn little slips and gowns around him before, but tonight is different, special, and she wanted something new.

They've talked about what will happen a year from now, once he's graduated, what they will be to each other. She has been his for a long time, but slowly, surely, their lives have intertwined, until the thought of committing to him no longer fills her with anxiety or panic. They aren't engaged, but for a long time now, she's known that he wants to marry her.

She can finally imagine it. She can imagine sharing a life with him.

And she wants him to be her first. She wants him to be her only.

His tongue slips past her lips to stroke against hers and her fingers run through his hair and she flushes a little more when he lets his hand drift down her side, to hook beneath the hem of her gown. He strokes the curve of her ass and she whimpers softly, arching to press herself against him.

He's ready for her. She can feel the hard length of his erection against her belly.

He pins her against the wall behind her, backing her into it, and their kiss grows hungrier, until he nips at her earlobe, down the pale column of her throat, to the hollow between her collarbones. His hand slips between her legs, and her knees go weak.

This part is familiar. He's brought her to her climax, three fingers curved up into the slick heat of her cunt, his thumb fondling her clit, stroking her until she's bucking wildly, silently screaming at the intensity of her orgasm, so many times. He taught her to touch him, to slick her fingers with her own arousal and wrap her fist around his cock, pumping him until he came; he taught her how to go down on him, his fingers laced through her hair, his breath coming in shallow gasps as she took as much of him as she dared. She knows the taste of his cum, just as well as he knows the taste of her own arousal, and how they mingle when they tangle together after. And she remembers how shy she was, how she protested, then flushed and cried out with desperation and delight when he licked and suckled her clit the first time, when he teased the opening of her sex, alternately plunging his tongue and fingers into the tight press of her cunt.

But her education has been slow, over stolen nights, in his hotel room while he accompanied her on cases, in his room at the Omega Chi house during her stays at Emerson. She loves that she's learning how to please him, but knowing that she isn't the first, that he can compare her to other girls and maybe find her wanting...

He cups her breasts, fondling her through the lace, and Nancy's panting when she reaches behind her and unties the gown, loosing it so it can slip down to bare her breasts. Even so, she loves how feeling him touch her through the rough lace makes her buck her hips in anticipation. He pinches her nipples and she tips her head back, moaning, her pupils blown wide with desire.

His own eyes are dark before he gives her a small smile, then ducks down to nuzzle the lace aside, to draw the firm, sensitive tip of her breast into his mouth.

She lets out another low, desperate moan as he suckles, tugging her nightie down until it pools at her feet, leaving her clad only in the lace thong. He picks her up, his strong arms holding her pinned against the wall as he brings her breast on level with his mouth, then suckles the other. She moans in pleasure, running her fingers through his hair, her other hand pressed to his shoulder blades.

She knows she's wet when he turns and tosses her onto the bed, and she giggles when she bounces, sprawled wide and ready for him. He sucks and nips and licks his way down, teasing her, nuzzling against her until he reaches the join of her thighs. Her knees are bent, her legs spread wide, and when he opens his mouth, scraping his teeth against her through the thin lace of her thong, she arches and he catches her clit between his teeth, through the fabric—

She sucks in a sharp breath, then cries out, reaching up to pinch her nipple. "Oh _fuck_ ," she whimpers, sobbing out his name when he does it again, a little harder.

Then he shoves the string of her thong aside and deliberately runs his tongue around the entrance of her sex, and she tips her head back, tilting her hips. "Oh fuck, oh fuck _yes_ ," she groans, shuddering when he plunges his tongue into the tender hollow of her cunt.

He strokes her a few more times, teasing her with rapid hard swipes of his tongue, then moves up to suckle her clit, and she sobs, her fingers buried in his hair, digging against him to keep him between her legs, eating out her slick pussy. She's rhythmically rocking her hips when he pulls back, and his lips are slick with her arousal, her nails digging into his shoulder.

And he takes her thong and tugs it up, until the string slips between her inner lips, tight against her clit, and she roughly fondles her nipples as she grinds against it, seeking release.

She knows she needs to wait for him; she knows that what she wants is his cock. But she's been thinking about it for so long that she's desperate enough to come out of her skin, and Ned loves watching her come. She's so used to reaching her climax this way, and since he wasn't allowed to penetrate her, he loves to watch her touch herself for him, one of her hands roughly stroking her nipples as he watches her work the other between her quivering thighs, flicking her clit as she plunges her fingers up into her cunt, gasping and moaning in pleasure. And then, once she comes, he loves to take her limp hand, as she sprawls, bare and sated, on the sheets, and lick her arousal off her fingers as he dips his other fingers against her tender sex, stroking himself to orgasm with the taste of her on his tongue. He usually comes on her belly then, and when she drags a fingertip through the warmth of his seed, holding his gaze as she sucks it off her finger, she can see him stir again, aroused by the mere sight of it.

But tonight, he lets her buck one more time before he rips the thong down her legs. Once he pulls it off, tossing it into the darkness, she opens her legs wide for him, her lashes low.

"Please," she begs him, her voice a breathy moan. "I've wanted you so long, Ned, _please_."

When he pushes his own underwear down, his erection is massive, so much that she feels another slick wave of arousal slip warm between her thighs. He reaches for the bedside table, for the condoms and the lube, and after he rolls a condom onto his cock, he uncaps the lube.

She can't imagine being any more slick than she is right now, but he puts a few drops on his fingertips anyway, stroking it over the condom. He takes a few more drops and strokes his fingertips over her clit, around the opening of her sex, and she tips her head back, moaning as she bucks in response.

"God, you have got to be the sexiest fucking thing I've ever laid eyes on," he growls, moving over her. "You want to be on top, baby?"

She shakes her head. "Next time," she whispers, sliding her arms up around his neck, her gaze locked to his. "Do you want me?"

"More than I've ever wanted anything," he murmurs, his dark-eyed gaze drifting from her eyes to her lips before he ducks his head, kissing her again.

And she can taste herself on his lips, on his tongue as he plunges it into her mouth, and he draws his fingertips around her nipple, flicking it with the ball of his thumb, before he reaches down.

He breaks the kiss, and while she's decided on this, she _wants_ this, that doesn't mean her heart isn't beating a little faster. She's nervous, and while she isn't afraid of him, she knows that what he's about to do to her, with her, might hurt, and forcing herself to relax is almost impossible.

He leans down and kisses her earlobe before he says into her ear, his voice a low growl, "Can you open that sweet little pussy for me, baby?"

"Mmm," she nods, slipping her hands down to part herself for him, angling her hips a little more.

He guides the tip of his cock down, and she shudders when it brushes against her clit, her hips bucking slightly in response. Her breathing is shallow, and she flinches a little when she feels him move down, and just barely press against her entrance.

"Hey," he whispers, and she looks up at him, feeling at once like this is the most natural, most right thing in the world, and terribly anxious. She wants to be the best partner he's ever had; she wants to be the last partner he'll ever have. He's always been patient with her, but that irrational worry always tells her that if she does this wrong or badly, he'll change his mind; he won't want to be with her anymore, won't want to marry her...

"Hey," she whispers, giving him a small smile.

He brushes a strand of hair from her cheek. "I love you, Nan."

"I love you too," she murmurs, trying to give him a reassuring nod, even though her heart feels like it's ready to beat out of her chest.

"Are you ready?"

She nods again, swallowing hard. "Yes," she whispers.

"You have to talk to me, okay?" he murmurs, stroking her cheek. "If it's too much, if you want more, if it hurts or you need to take a break... just talk to me, okay?"

"Okay," she whispers.

He moves inside her, and her brows knit as she feels it. He's slipped three fingers into her sex before, but this is different, and not just because she can read the tension on his handsome face. He keeps his gaze locked to hers as he moves a little deeper, then a little more.

"Okay?"

She nods, then whimpers when he rubs his thumb against her slippery clit. "Oh, oh _God_ ," she breathes, bringing one hand up to wrap around him, gripping his shoulder, digging her nails in.

"Good?"

"Keep doing that," she moans, licking her lips.

He smiles, shifting to change the angle of his hips as he pulls back, then pushes a little deeper on his next thrust, still stroking her clit. "Oh," she whispers, trembling a little. She is intimately familiar with the size of his cock, the length and breadth of it, the warmth of it against her palm, but feeling him move inside her is entirely different. "Oh... is it okay?"

Ned kisses the corner of her mouth, gently rocking inside her. "Baby, trust me, you don't need to worry about me," he tells her quietly. "God, I've wanted this so long, and you feel so, so good, Nan, so hot and slick and tight. I just want it to be good for you too."

Her lips part, and she lets out a soft moan as he works deeper inside her. When she begins to pant, her nails digging harder into his shoulder, he moves back, looking down at her, stilling the rock of his hips.

"Shhh," he whispers. "Shh, baby. Okay?"

"Mmm," she sighs, trying to make herself relax, but her inner flesh feels sore and so tight around him. He keeps stroking her clit, though, and she feels a hot flush rise in her cheeks as the tension of her climax begins to build. "Oh, oh _fuck_..."

"Do you need to stop?"

She swallows hard, then shakes her head. "No... it's okay," she murmurs, bringing her gaze up to his. "We can keep going."

He studies her for a second, then pulls back, and she can't stop herself from melting, relaxing into the bed when they part. He reaches for the lube and slicks himself with it again, and she takes a deep breath, her knees bent and her legs parted when he returns to her.

"We have the weekend," he reminds her. "We can work our way up to it, sweetheart."

But she doesn't want to. She wants him now, tonight, and she knows that the next time it will be better, the time after that even better.

And even above the ache she feels when he's inside her, she feels such a strange need for it, to feel him joined to her, taking his pleasure in her.

She reaches up and cups his cheek. "I don't want to wait," she whispers. "Please, Ned. Please."

He moves over her, brushing his lips against hers as he moves inside her again, gently at first, and she wraps one arm around his shoulders, her other moving between them so she can stroke her clit. She still feels sore, uncomfortably aware of him, and when half the length of him is buried inside her she tips her bent knees toward her, tilting her head back and crying out.

"Talk to me, baby."

"Yes," she sobs, shuddering when he breathes against her earlobe, his own breath coming in soft pants. "Oh, yes, more, _please_ , more..."

He moves so he can gaze into her eyes, groaning as he pushes a little deeper, and then he gives his hips one last firm rock and he's flush against her, the full length of him so thick and firm inside her. He pauses as she frantically rubs her clit, crying out.

"So good," he murmurs, his dark eyes gleaming. "Oh you feel so, so good, baby. Holy _fuck_."

She feels like she isn't big enough for him, like he's stretching her, but after a few moments, she adjusts to him, and the pain isn't quite so intense anymore. She blinks and a tear slips down her cheek, and then she brushes her thumb against his lips, a small smile on her own.

"So this is what it's like," she whispers.

He nods, and when she brings her legs up, wrapping herself around him, she shudders at the shift in their angle.

"You're okay?"

She nods. "Slow," she whispers.

He obeys her, beginning slowly, his movements smooth and even, and while fondling her clit has kept her aroused, she's still very tight around him. The tension of her desire is tight in her core, and watching the pleasure on his face just increases her own.

"Mmmm. God, that sweet little pussy feels so good," he growls, making his next thrust a little harder, and she shudders. "Oh yeah, baby."

At the deepest part of his next thrust she runs the edge of her nail against her clit, and when her slick inner flesh tightens around him, they both groan. "Oh holy _shit_ ," she sobs out, her hips and shoulders jerking when she does it again.

" _Fuck_ ," Ned groans, moving over her, and she cries out when he pulls almost fully out of her, then presses into her again. "Do it again, baby..."

She writhes under him, her breath coming only in sobs, digging her nails into his shoulder as she keeps flicking her clit. He kisses her hard, and with his every thrust her entire body shudders. He's so hot against her, all of him, the muscular length of his gorgeous torso, and her inner thighs are slick, her face glowing.

On his next thrust she tips her chin back, breaking the kiss, her hips bucking rapidly. "Oh God oh God oh God oh _fuck_ ," she cries, and her next breath comes in a ragged scream. "Ned, oh _God, oh Ned_..."

"That's right, baby. You like that?"

Her face is creased in the unbearable pleasure and pain of it, and with his every thrust, now, she can hear him plunging into the slick hollow of her cunt, above the steady throb of her pulse in her ears. When he shifts his angle she screams again, so high it's breathless and almost silent, and buries her fingers in his hair, clinging to him as he rocks against her. He finally buries himself fully inside her and pins her to the mattress under his weight, shuddering as he comes.

She manages to summon enough energy to pull her hand from between them, but that's as much as she can do. She can feel him panting, his face pressed into the pillow beside her, and she opens her legs, trying to catch her own breath.

She felt different, after the first time they went to bed together, after every time he took another piece of her innocence. She feels different now, too. She's not a virgin anymore. She knows what it is to be joined to him.

"Oh, baby... sorry," he murmurs, pushing himself up, gently slipping out of her, and she closes her eyes, her every muscle relaxing as she sinks against the mattress. She's flushed, her sex is still throbbing a little from the press of his, and she hears the water run in the bathroom. Then Ned returns to her.

"Hey," he whispers, and she opens her eyes, turning toward him. He holds out a damp washcloth. "You need this?"

She lets out a soft sigh of appreciation as she accepts it, wiping her thighs and handing it back to him. While the room isn't too cold, the sweat drying on her skin is making her shiver, and she's moving under the covers when he returns from the bathroom again.

"Are you okay?"

She turns to him as he slips back into their bed with her, both of them naked, and she cuddles up to him, his knee slipping between her legs, her face against his chest. "Yeah," she whispers. "I'm okay. Are you?"

He presses a soft kiss against the crown of her head. "I just had sex with the most gorgeous woman I've ever met, the love of my life... I'm way, way better than okay, Nan."

She smiles against his skin. She still feels tender, but she's relaxed in his arms. "I love you," she whispers, nestling closer to him. "Thank you."

"Thank _you_ ," he replies. "For letting me be your first, even though I know it hurt you..."

She tips her head back, meeting his eyes. "You were always my first, Ned," she whispers. "The first man I have ever loved, the only man I will ever love. And I love you so, so very much."

He plants a soft lingering kiss on her lips. "I am so glad I found you," he breathes. "Because I am hopelessly in love with you, Nancy. I always have been, and I always will be."

"Not hopeless," she whispers. "Never hopeless. Not anymore, never again."

And she laces her fingers through his hair as he kisses her again, the tang of her arousal still on his tongue, and despite how tender she still feels, the join of her thighs warms a little in answer.

And she can't wait for next time.


End file.
